Matchmaker game
by Vanille20
Summary: ItaHina (Itachi x Hinata) fanfiction. Sasuke és Sakura esküvőre készül, és mi lenne jobb elfoglaltság az előkészületek helyett, mint kerítőnőt játszani?
1. Chapter 1

Vesztettél! - kiabálta már messziről legjobb barátnőm, Sakura. Szinte mindenkit fellökve vágott át a Starbucksban, hogy ideérjen. Nekem is a leghátsó asztalhoz kellett ülnöm… - Megkérte a kezemet, Sasuke megkérte a kezem! – mondta, mikor leült mellém, de ezt az egész kávézó is hallott, mire mindenki tapsolni kezdett a barátnőmnek, aki pirulva, ide-oda fordulva mondogatta a köszönömöket.

Mikor leült velem szembe, megmutatta bal kacsóját és rajta a gyémántos karikagyűrűvel. Gyönyörű volt, a gyűrű maga, színarany, bele ágyazva pár fekete gyémánttal, majd a tetején egy nagyobb –szintúgy – fekete gyémánt. Nem akartam mondani, hogy én segítettem a kedves vőlegényének a választásban.

Szélesen rámosolyogtam és gratuláltam neki, végül is tizennégy évesek voltak, amikor összejöttek, hét év boldog párkapcsolatban, azért nem semmi. Sakura olyan vidám volt, hogy le sem lehetett ütni, amikor összejöttek Sasukéval, ahogyan most is.

És mikor lesz a nagy nap? – kérdeztem, miközben a jegeskávémat szürcsölgettem.

Két hét múlva, a hetedik évfordulónk napján – csacsogta egy kissé talán túl hangosan. – Ja, tényleg, nem is mondtam. Holnap tízkor megyek ruhát nézni, szeretném, ha te is elkísérnél. A kedvenc sógorom is jön!

Csak bólintottam, és rámosolyogtam. Visszaemlékeztem, amikor régen Sakura mindig erről álmodott, nem túlzás, ha azt mondom, hogy pisis kora óta, a hercege végre megkérte a kezét.

Még beszélgettünk fél órát, és Sakura meg is osztotta velem a vendéglistájukat. Sok gimnáziumi évfolyam- és osztálytársunk is a meghívottak listáján szerepel. És Naruto-kun is jön!

Hinata, jól vagy? Nagyon elvörösödtél. – Sakura miután kimondta, azonnal rájött, és az eddiginél még szélesebb – ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges – mosoly terpeszkedett az arcán.

Ne kezd, kérlek, nem merem elhívni randira! – magam elé húztam kezeimet, tiltakozásként, és az arcom még vörösebb lett – sejtésem alapján.

Rendben. Amúgy, mikor mész a jósnőhöz? – Erre elhúztam a szám.

Tudtam, hogy te fogsz nyerni, így már bejelentkeztem a zöldségeket mondó banyánál – sóhajtottam. Sakura kedve már eddig is túlszárnyalta a tízes skálát, akkor most mit mondjak? Talán akkor sem tiltakozna, ha felhívnám magamhoz whiskyzni – mert azt az italt gyűlöli. Egyszer ivott belőle, akkor is kiköpte. S ez pont akkor történt, amikor Sasuke, bemutatta Sakurát a családjának. Hát, mikor ezt elmesélte, én is kiköptem a kávémat.

Jól tetted, és így megvan a kilencvenkilencedik nyertes fogadásom ebben az évben, sorozatban! – kezdett el nevetgélni, én is megmosolyogtam a helyzetet.

Sakura, az örök mázlista, a fogadásokban verhetetlen, bármire is tett fel, mindig ő kaszált. Néha kicsit már idegesítő, de azért szép kis summát összeszednek Sasukéval, egy-egy focimeccs alkalmából – csak stílusosan, húsz yent felraknak, hazamennek kétszázezerrel, vagy többel. Néha kicsit ijesztő.

Még két órán át beszélgettünk semleges dolgokról – egy második koffein-bomba kíséretével -, majd indultam a jósnőhöz. Ennél megalázóbbat ki sem találhatott volna drága egyetlen legjobb barátném, de én mentem bele, szóval illene meglátogatnom a hallucinálásból élő nénikét. Kisétáltam a Starbuckból, majd elindultam Tokio egyik eldugottabb részéhez, ami a helyi járatos busszal két megálló, sétálva meg húsz perc. Fél ötre megyek, most meg negyed öt van, szóval, inkább sétálok, még ha kicsit késem is. Kényelmes tempóban haladtam a világos kisutcákon. Nem bántam, annyira jó volt a hűs levegő, egészen felfrissített.

Pár percen belül egy – nem túl forgalmas – kocsma tűnt fel arrafelé. Talán kicsit gyerekes, de féltem arra menni, így azt egy jó nagy ívben kikerülve haladtam tovább az utcán. Hál' az égnek semmilyen kétes kinézetű alakot nem láttam.

Húsz perc múlva megláttam egy rozoga házat, aminek ajtaja felett egy régi tábla libegett, alig tartotta valami. A táblán csak annyi állt, hogy „Chiyo-baasan jósdája". Ide kellene bemennem, de valahogy nem vitt rá a lélek. Végül legyőzve kétkedésem, bekopogtam az ajtón. Illetve csak akartam, mert az magától, - mint a horror filmekben – kinyílt. A hideg kirázott ettől a helytől, pedig még az utcán voltam. Bentről halk nevetgélés hallatszott, amely hiába volt vidám, számomra mégis ijesztő volt.

El… elnézést, Chiy… Chiyo-baasant keresem – dadogtam, még az ajtó előtt.

Egy idősödő asszony feje bukkant ki a bejárat mögül, de csak a feje… ijesztő. Nem vágott túl kedves arcot, és a szemeit végig rajtam tartotta. Erős késztetést éreztem arra, hogy sikítva elszaladjak. Valahogy nem tetszett ez az egész.

A „fej" egyszer csak kitárta előttem az ajtót, én meg megnyugodtam, hogy van teste a néninek.

Hinata Hyuuga, gyere csak – változott meg a nénike arcmimikája, és betessékelt.

Vonakodva, de beléptem a különböző szagú füstölőkkel telerakott folyosóra. Oldalt mindenhol ciklámen bársonyanyag hullott alá, tökéletesen takarva a – sejtésem szerint – nem épp mai falat. Az út gyertyákkal volt kivilágítva, így már nem is volt annyira félelmetes az egész, inkább… olyan misztikus világot idézett meg.

A folyosón csak egy ajtó volt, ami szintén kinyílt magától, de hogy tudtam, nem vagyok egyedül, már nem is volt annyira rémisztő. Az annyira szón van a hangsúly!

Chiyo-baa ment elől, én meg rendes kiskutya módján követtem. Rámutatott egy puffszerű kipárnázott ülőalkalmatosságra, én pedig helyet is foglaltam vele szembe. Csak pár gyertya világította meg a szobát.

Közben a fejemet ide-oda forgattam, kíváncsi voltam, hogy néz ki a helyiség, ahova hozott. Előttem egy tatami volt, velem szembe Chiyo-baa. Az asszony mögött egy nagy könyves-szekrény, ami tele volt mindenforma ősrégi kötettel. Még voltak ott furcsa tárgyak, de ilyen fényviszonyok mellett esélyem sem volt kikövetkeztetni, hogy mik lehettek azok.

Mondanál magadról néhány szót? – kérdezte Chiyo-baa mosolyogva, én meg felé fordultam és bólintottam.

A nevem Hinata Hyuuga, huszonegy éves vagyok, balett és jazz balett-táncos. Van egy húgom, Hanabi és egy bátyám, Neji. Édesanyám elhagyott minket. Egyedül élek – zártam le.

Rendben. Mutasd a tenyeredet – mondta Chiyo-baa és elkezdte vizsgálni a barázdákat. – Az életvonalad elég halvány, ami azt jelenti, hogy kissé visszahúzódó vagy, és nem használod ki az élet minden percét, valamint a vonal nagyon rövid, így inkább az érzelmekre fókuszálsz egy párkapcsolatban. Az élet- és a fejvonalad hosszan összeér, nem vagy túl magabiztos, inkább otthon ülsz, menekülsz a vad bulik elől. A fejvonalad sem túl mély, nincsen magadról kritikád, önbizalmad is kevés. A vonal nagyon leejt, gyakran merülsz el a fantáziádban, álmodozásra hajlamos vagy. A sorsvonalad halvány, nehezen hozol döntéseket. A vonal szétválik, sokat fogsz még változni, mindenért meg kell dolgoznod. Ez a barázda elég ferde, akadályokból is lesz néhány, ami még vár rád az életben. - Miközben a jósnő ennyi mindent megosztott velem, a tenyeremen mutogatott, és tényleg, szinte minden úgy van, ahogy ő mondja, ez meglepett. – Szóval, mit szólsz? – kérdezett rá, miután rám emelte a tekintetét.

Ez… tényleg én… vagyok – nyögtem meglepetten.

Jó, most az a vonal, amit kihagytam – mosolygott sejtelmesen, mire csak bólintani tudtam. – A szívvonalad hosszú, lefelé hajló, ami azt jelenti, hogy a mások boldogsága számodra fontosabb, ezért gyakran megfeledkezel a saját érzéseidről. Magadra is gondolj néha!

Megrökönyödve bámultam a néniket, és a szavakban véglegesen magamra ismertem. Honnan szedi ezeket? Lehet, hogy boszorkány? – erre a gondolatra hevesen megráztam a fejemet.

Valamit még tudna… mondani a szerelemről? – éreztem, hogy az arcomba tódul az összes vér, pedig csak elmondtam, hogy mit szeretnék.

Igen, persze.

Chiyo-baa elővett jósló kártyákat, és csak azt vettem észre, hogy egyre jobban hiszek ebben az egészben. Elvégre pontos elemzést kaptam a személyiségemről, pedig a boszorkány nem is tudott rólam semmit. Chiyo-baa megkeverte a lapokat, majd felém nyújtotta őket. Kihúztam ötöt, és azokat leraktam a padlóra. Chiyo-baa felfordította őket, és elemezte azokat.

A Halál, valami fontos dolog lezáródik előtted. A Gyermek, új korszak kezdődik az életedben. Majd a Hűség, őszinteség, kitartás alázat jön. Az Ajándék, sorsfordító egy lap – tűnődött el – pozitív fordulatok, az életed számodra kedves időszaka lesz. És az utolsó kártya, ami a Hamisság, valaki csúnyán át fog vágni, kislány!

Értem. Bővebben, a… szerelemről? – kérdeztem rá, mire csak mosolygott, várhatta már a kérdésem.

Pár percig eltűnődött, majd odasétált a könyvespolc elé. Pár percig gondolkodott, majd elővett egy régi kötetet.

Ezek a kártyák nevük szerint is jelentenek néhány dolgot. Három „h", vagyis hamarosan találkozni fogsz az igazival, az „a" a váratlan, nevetséges körülmények és a „gy" betű pedig… aláfekvés? – olvasta fel hangosan egy régi könyvből, mire engem az ájulás kerülgetett. - Szóval, a szerelmi jóslatod: Nevetséges körülmények között az igazi alá fogsz feküdni!

Miután fizettem, szinte sokkosan léptem ki a jósdából. Ha kell valami tanács, biztos visszajövök, sőt, Sakurát is magammal fogom hozni, ha úgy alakul. Chiyo-baa ért a munkájához, de elég furákat mond. Lehet, hogy tényleg boszorkány – gondolkodtam, miközben elindultam – vagy csak szeret szórakozni. A vissza út egész csendesen telt, sőt, kifejezetten élveztem. Amíg a kocsma elé nem értem.

Bentről hangos kiabálás hallatszódott, az ablak résnyire nyitva volt, ahonnan sűrű füstfelhő szivárgott. Elfogott az undor, ahogy közeledtem a hely felé, és fintorogva mentem is volna tovább, amíg az ablakot kitörve, szó szerint ki nem repült egy ember. Hangos csattanással vágódott el a betonon, miközben szőke lobonca ide-oda szálldosott.

Nagyon megijedtem, és elkezdtem futni, csak ne vegyenek észre. Késő volt. Pont jöttek ki az bejárati ajtón, én meg az előtt futottam el. Balszerencsémre a férfi megfogta a csuklóm és visszarántott magához.

Szia, cica! – eszelősen mosolygott, amitől a falat kapartam volna.

Tisztán éreztem az alkohol szagát, ahogy rám lehelt, a bőrömet is perzselte az erős szag. Haján pár doboz hajzselé lehetett, lila szemeivel pedig szemérmetlenül bámulta a melleimet. Undorít.

Próbáltam menekülni, a kezemet rángattam, és lépegettem hátrafelé. Kétségbeesetten forgattam a fejemet, hogy hátha van valaki beszámítható állapotú a közelben.

Hagyd már békén szegény lányt, Hidan! – kiabált a férfinak az, aki az előbb esett ki az ablakon.

Kuss, Deidara! – morogta, miközben egyre szorosabban markolta a kezem.

Kérlek… en… engedj el, n…nem csinál..nál…tam semmit! – A végét már kiabáltam, és lehunyt szemmel vártam, hogy a férfi mit fog tenni. Féltem tőlük, de a szürke hajú ijesztőbb volt, mint a földön fetrengő szőke társa.

Aztán a kezemen lévő szorítás megszűnt, mire felnéztem. Egy fekete szempárral találtam magam szembe, akinek a gazdája nagyon belegázolt az aurámba. Ijedten kaptam hátra a fejem, így sikeresen lefejeltem a megmentőmet. Ennek még csúnya nyoma marad, túl kemény a feje. A férfi hátat fordított nekem, és a másik férfira fordította a figyelmét.

Itachi, csak szórakozunk – röhögte a Hidannek nevezett.

Láthatólag a kisasszonyt nem szeretné. Menjél kurvázni, haver – mondta totál hűvösem a fiú.

Chö… - tette keresztbe a kezét a másik.

Köszönöm szépen – mondtam lassan, ezzel megszakítva a beszélgetésüket, majd elszeleltem.

A szívem csak úgy zakatolt, az arcom kipirult. Csak most tudatosult bennem, hogy ha nem jön az férfi, lehet, hogy a szadista-képű alatt feküdnék. Brr… Soha többé nem megyek arra gyalog!

Alig tíz perc múlva már a panellakásomban voltam. Zihálva léptem be a hatodik emeleti luxus lakásba. De bezzeg liftet csesztek csinálni! Már a futáson túl voltam, a szívem sem vert már annyira. Hogy a félelemtől, vagy esetleg valami mástól… hát azt nem tudom. Az feltűnt, hogy az a férfi nagyon jól nézett ki, aki megmentett, de nekem ott van Naruto. Vagyis lenne, ha… lenne. Igaz, semmi esélyem nála – motyogtam.

Kifulladva levetetettem magam a hófehér kanapémra, majd bekapcsoltam a plazma TV-m, de azt sem tudom, hogy minek, szinte nem is néztem rá, inkább csak a gondolataimmal voltam elfoglalva. A szerelmi életem soha nem volt zökkenőmentes, több fiúm is volt, de én végig Narutót szerettem, és ez az, amiért sokan megvetettek.

Elvégre miért is járnék valakivel, ha mást szeretek? Sokan csúfoltak, mikor betöltöttem a tizenhatot és még nem voltam egy randin sem. Csak Sakura tartott ki mellettem, de azért elég rosszul estek azok a gúnyos szavak. Akkor döntöttem el, hogy igent mondok Kibának. Nagyon szerettem a társaságát, de nem szerettem belé, mindig csak a bátyámként kezeltem, mint Nejit, vagy esetleg egy nagyon közeli barátként. Mikor Kiba szerelmet vallott, egyszerűen nem bírtam a képébe hazudni, hogy én is szeretem, így mentünk szét. Ez a kapcsolatom tartott a tizennyolcadik szülinapomig, aznap este szakítottunk, a bulimon, de fura mód egy pillanatig sem bántam. Inkább, csak megkönnyebbültem tőle. Azóta is jó barátok vagyunk, de ő már elköltözött a fővárosból, így nem találkoztunk már elég régóta.

Amikor tizenkilenc éves lettem, összeismerkedtem Naruto egyik haverjával, Gaarával. Végig illedelmes volt velem, figyelt rám, és soha semmiért nem vetett meg, pedig akkoriban azért sok baklövésem volt. Talán pontezért bólintottam rá a kapcsolatunkra, de még mindig Narutót volt számomra az egyetlen férfi, sajnos. Gaarával jól ki lehetett jönni, egy igazi adonisz volt, a legjobb, akit egy magamfajta kis liba megkaphatott. Így összejöttünk, és fél évvel később, kaptam e-mailban egy képet, amin Gaara egy másik lánnyal csókolózik. Inóval, a volt osztálytársnőmmel, akit már akkor sem szerettem. És ennek a kapcsolatnak így lett vége. Azóta sincsen senkim, de így visszagondolva, nem is annyira bánom.

Hanabi, a húgom, a Gaara-eset után, folytonosan elrángatott bulizni, hogy csípjek fel valakit, de ez nekem nem ment. Mindig józan voltam, őszintén szólva, igazán még alkoholt sem lehetett látni a kezemben, így gyakran én vittem haza, a drága kishúgom, és én szedtem ki a pasik szájából. Az idősebb beszámítható állapotú, míg a fiatalabb tajt részeg. Amikor hazaértünk, akkor kaptam meg az első pofont apánktól, ha Neji nem lett volna otthon, akkor – sejtésem szerint – még mindig az intenzíven feküdnék, apám meg a börtönben, a másik két tesóm pedig élné az életét. Talán így lett volna a legjobb mindenki számára.

Apám már egy ideje ilyen vadállat, pontosan attól a naptól kezdve, amikor is elveszítettük az anyánkat. Félreértés ne essék, nem meghalt, csupán elhagyott minket. Akkor még csak hatéves voltam, és igazán fel sem tudtam fogni, hogy mi történik velem, csak azt vettem észre, hogy ott felejtettek a táncpróbán. Az a nap szörnyű volt az életemben. Anya azt mondta, hogy kettőre ott lesz értem, de nem jött. Ahogy a sötét, tükrökkel teli teremben, egy kispadon ülve bámultam a semmibe, és tűnődtem, hogy mi történhetett… Hát, az volt életem legkeserűbb délutánja. Nejinek jutottam eszébe, ő jött be értem, miután végzett az iskolába.

Nejinek és Hanabinak rengeteg mindent köszönhetek, miattuk folytattam a balettot, és mostanra ez az életem, a szenvedélyem és a munkám. Nekik köszönhetek mindent, és ezt a mai napig nem feledtem. Na, mindegy, ideje elmennem aludni, holnap még ruhát is kell vennem az esküvőre, ahogy a ruhapróbán is jelenésem van.

Egy lemondó sóhaj közepette keltem fel a pihe-puha kanapémról, kapcsoltam ki a TV-t, és vettem az irányt a fürdőbe. Elfordultam balra, majd beléptem a pici kis helyiségbe. Igazából két tükrön, a mosógépen, a szennyeskosáron, néhány fürdőszobai bútoron kívül csak a mosdókagyló, a fürdőkád, és a WC foglalta a helyet. Kicsi volt maga a szoba, de egy személynek tökéletes. Gyorsan lekaptam magamról a ruháimat, belecsavartam a testem a halványlila törölközőmbe, majd helyet foglaltam a kád szélén. Megnyitottam a vizet, belecsepegettem egy kis illóolajat, a kedvenc habfürdőmből is belenyomtam egy kicsit, majd vártam.

Mikor a kád megtelt, én szépen belefeküdtem, és a gondolkodást felfüggesztve, megmártóztam a meleg fürdőben. Izgalmas nap volt, és tisztára leszívott, mint valami energiavámpír, ezért a pilláim fokozatosan csukódtak le, hiába ellenkeztem, úgy tűnik, semmit sem ért.


	2. Chapter 2

Reggel a kádban ébredtem. A jéghideg vízből kikelve felkaptam a fehér, bolyhos köntösömet, hogy legalább ne meztelenül parádézzak, még ha a saját lakásom is, majd elhagytam a fürdőszobát. A karjaim nagyon fájtak, ahogy a hátam is, nem a legkényelmesebb alvóhely, az már biztos. Végül néhány karkörzés után már nem is fájt annyira a kezem, és miután a gerincem is kiroppantottam, frissebbnek is éreztem magamat. Mikorra kiértem a nappalimba, a gyomrom is korogni kezdett, így a konyhába vezetett a következő utam.

Úgy döntöttem, hogy pirítóst csinálok, így elővettem a tegnapi kenyeret, majd egy nagyobb szeletet bedugtam a pirítóba. Amíg az átvette a kívánt halványbarnás árnyalatot, elkezdtem átkutatni a hűtőszekrényt néhány alapanyag után. Szinte belemásztam a frigóba, hogy keressek egy kis vajat, meg zöldségeket. Miután nagy nehézségek árán teljesen kipakoltam a frigóból, megtaláltam a vajat, a salátát, a paradicsomot és a sajtot – megjegyzem, közben majdnem beleesetem, és borultam egy szép nagyot azzal a monstrummal.

Mikor sikeresen túléltem a kajatárolómmal való csatát, újra a reggelim felé fordítottam a figyelmem. A pirítósom szinte szénné égettem, ez is csak én lehetek. Egy fintort vágva lekapartam egy késsel a fekete részeket a kenyeremről, majd megkentem vajjal, azután raktam rá a zöldségekből és a sajtból is egy-egy szeletet. Élvezettel nyámmogtam a félig kihűlt reggelim, elég jólesett, hiszen tegnap délután óta egy falatot sem ettem. A kenyerem eltűntetése után arra jutottam, hogy lefőzök egy kis teát.

A vízforralót csurig töltöttem, majd megnyomtam a gombot, hogy elinduljon. Közben kinyitottam az egyik konyhaszekrényemet, ahol a teafiltereket szoktam tárolni, majd szétnéztem, hogy milyenek vannak. Volt almás, szilvás-fahéjas, cseresznyés, narancsos és kamilla. Végül a szilvás-fahéjasnál maradtam, és beleraktam a teáskannámba. Nem raktam bele semmit, természetesen iszom, citrom és édesítőszer nélkül. Mikor a víz már bugyogott, átöntöttem a kannába, majd pár perc múlva ki is töltöttem a kedvenc, macskás bögrémbe. Rögtön a számhoz emeltem, és nagyot kortyoltam belőle. Annyi volt ebben a hiba, hogy elfeledkeztem arról, hogy most főtt le. Szépen leégettem a fél torkom, majd úgy köptem ki a folyadékot, mint valami szobor a Trevi-kútnál. Hogy megmondtam! Ma inkább itthon maradnék, ha így haladok nemcsak ön-, de közveszélyes is leszek!

Két pohár hideg víz után már jobban is voltam, majd gyorsan lecsekkoltam az órát, ami fél tizenegyet mutatott. Csak fél tizenegy, semmi gáz, még akár vissza is fekhetnék. Már éppen indultam a hálószobám felé, hogy belevessem magam a párnahabokba, amikor feltűnt.

- De a ruhapróba tízkor van!

Cseppet sem érdekelt, hogy a szomszédok hülyének néznek. Mikor felfogtam a dolgot, elkezdtem rohanni a szobám felé, hogy valami ruhát keressek. A szekrényemből mindent kipakoltam, az ágyra, a földre, még a csillárra is került egy szoknya. Mint valami tinédzser fiú szobája, miután egy lány fenn volt nála – ez jutott róla az eszembe.

Megráztam a fejem, hogy az ilyen típusú gondolatok kiröppenjenek belőle. Ugye mondanom sem kell, hogy talpig pirultam.

Még hipergyorsasággal elszaladtam a konyhába, mert nem pakoltam vissza mindent, ami a reggeli komédiámhoz kellet, így a nagy sietségben a pult előtt megcsúsztam az előbb kiköpött teán, lecsókoltam a szemközti falat, majd nagy puffanással seggre ültem.

Remek, már az egész testem fájt, nem csak a karom és a hátam. Az arcommal feltapétáztam a falat, a ruhámmal meg feltöröltem a követ. Ritka nagy balszerencsém van a mai napon.

Okulva az előzőből, feltöröltem az teát, és bespuriztam a fürdőszobába. Fogat mostam, az arcomat letisztítottam, majd szembenéztem a tükörképemmel. Amikor megláttam magam, majdnem sikító-rohamot kaptam. A szemeim alatt pár táska húzódott, a szám ki volt száradva, és még a homlokomon is volt egy nagy púp, ami a tegnapi kocsmástörténet - egy ideig - maradandó bizonyítéka. El kellett takarnom az arcom valamivel, és mivel nem akartam símaszkban kimenni az utcára, így egy gyors alapozás után meg is voltam, de a kékes púp a fejem közepén még így is elég jól látszódott. Pár mozdulattal kifésültem a kékesfekete hajamat, majd már szaladtam is tovább, nem szándékoztam még jobban elkésni.

Az előszobába érve belebújtam a topánkámba, majd magamhoz vettem a kistáskám, és még egy kardigánt, ha esetleg hűvös lenne, és bezártam az ajtót, majd már futottam is le a társasház lépcsőjén. Úgy szaladtam az utcán, mintha az a tegnapi szadistaképű üldözne a kanos vágyaival, miközben az embereket kerülgettem.

Halk pittyegésre eszméltem fel, így leálltam a szlalomozással, sétálva indultam tovább. A kistáskámban kutakodni kezdtem, hátha meglelem a telefonom, ami pár másodperc múlva meg is lett. Elhúztam az ujjam az érintőképernyős készüléken, majd meghallottam legjobb barátnőm nem éppen vidám hangját.

- Jesszus, Hinata! Hol vagy már megint? – kérdezte bosszúsan.

El tudom képzelni, amint a ruhaszalon előtt állva vár, miközben a lábaival dobol a földön, és olyan bosszúsan néz, hogy még a legcsintalanabb gyerek is haptákba vágná magát. Kezdem érteni, hogy tudta megfegyelmezni az Uchiha-família férfitagjait.

- Neked is jó reggelt! – mondtam vidáman.

- Na, ne szórakozz velem! Csak gyere már, nem hiszem, el, hogy te is késel. Szia! – Ezzel kinyomta.

Na, szépen lerázott. Nem lehet valami vidám hangulatban, így jobb lesz rákapcsolni. A telefonomat elsüllyesztettem a táskámban, majd újra futásnak eredtem. Gyorsan haladtam, Temari-san szalonja a szomszéd kerületben volt, így csupán negyedóra az út, nekem meg sikerült öt perc alatt elérnem a nagy zebrát, ami tulajdonképpen életveszélyes. Ha nem mész át időben, elcsap a kocsi, és ott leled halálod. Nem valami barátságos.

A lámpa még zöldet világított, így nyugisabb tempóban indultam el, felesleges sietni, a tömegtől mozdulni sem lehetett. Ezért, hogy lefoglaljam a gondolataimat, nézelődtem, hátha valaki ismerőst találok. De bár ne tettem volna ezt.

Kettővel előttem a régi osztálytársaim voltak. Naruto-kun és Ino. Ez még különösebben nem is érdekelt. Ino is jó barátnője volt Sakurának, Naruto pedig mindig a lányon lógott, meg amúgy is, Sasukéval gyerekkoruk óta ismerik egymást. Igazán csak egy pillanat múlva tűnt fel a dolog. Mikor az előttem lévő kicsit elhúzódott, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen a társával, akkor láttam meg az egymásba fonódó kezeiket.

Ledöbbentem. Ezek mégis mikor? Nem értem! Ino mindig utálta Narutót, akkor most miért? Úgy tudtam, hogy Ino azóta is együtt van Gaarával, de ezt nem hiszem el! Tényleg együtt vannak. A következő az volt, hogy Ino adott Naruto-kunnak egy puszit. Biztos voltam benne, hogy direkt csinálja, akár azt is el tudtam képzelni, hogy meglátott. Mit ártottam én neki?

Mintha éles karmokkal vájkálnának a mellkasomban. Eszméletlenül fájt. Ino Gaarát is elvette, – na, az nem is fájt annyira – és most már Naruto is az övé. Régen is tudtam, hogy nem annyira vagyunk jóban, de akkor is. Most egy olyan személyt vett el tőlem, akit tiszta szívemből szeretek, és ezt ő is nagyon jól tudja. Legszívesebben odamentem, és megütöttem volna. De mégsem tettem, az nem én lennék. Nem kéne ennyire dühbe gurulnom emiatt.

A szám remegett, a sírás ki akart törni belőlem, de nem hagytam magam. A kezeimet is ökölbe szorítottam, és a mozgást is abbahagytam, hogy minden idegszálammal arra koncentráljak, hogy elfojtsam a könnyeimet. A körmeimet a tenyerembe nyomtam, abban reménykedve, hogy a fizikai fájdalom majd elnyomja a lelki bánatomat.

Ahogy a tömeg elhaladt mellettem, egyre jobb lett. Végre egyedül, nem zavart senki. A külvilágot is csak tompán érzékeltem, de nem is érdekelt. Csak a megnyugtató csöndre vágytam, de persze ez sem következett be. Halkan ugyan, de hallottam a „vigyázz", és „menj onnan" kiáltásokat, pont olyan hangerővel, hogy idegesítsen. Bosszúsan szorítottam össze még jobban a szemeimet. Nem érdekel, fogják már be!

Egyre hangosabb, mély dudaszó csapta meg fülem, de nem tudtam rá reagálni. A valóság teljesen elhomályosult a számomra, hirtelen azt sem tudtam, hogy hol vagyok. Aztán az eszembe jutott. A zebrán mentem át, amikor megláttam őket. A dudaszó is csak hangosabb lett, mire kezdtem észhez térni. A szemeim kitágultak, az arcomból kifutott az összes vér, a testem megdermedt, remegtem, ahogy a jeges rémület úrrá lett rajtam, amikor ráébredtem. Már késő - ez visszhangzott a fejemben.

Inkább lehunytam a szemeimet, hátha akkor nem fog annyira fájni. Tényleg nem fájt, csak kicsit furcsa volt, hogy a nyakamat átfogja valami meleg, és keményre érkezem. Keményre, de mire is? A hátamra estem, és valami felülről is nyomott. Csak tudnám, mi lehetett. Ilyen a halál? Nem kényelmesnek, könnyednek kéne lennie, mint ahogyan a könyvekben írják?

Az ujjaimat meg bírtam mozdítani, és kitapintottam valami érdes, kemény dolgot alattam. Olyan volt, mint a… beton? Túléltem volna?

Igen, biztos voltam benne, hogy nem haltam meg. De akkor mégis mi a franc nehezedik ennyire rám? Ekkor jöttem rá – valaki megmentett.

Rajtam feküdt a megmentőm, így levegőt is alig kaptam, szinte nem is tudtam megmozdulni alatta. Nem éppen pehelykönnyű a tag. A férfi – súlyából ítélve az – felemelkedett rólam, és ezt érezve én is kinyitottam az eddig a félelemtől leszorított szemeimet, így láthattam meg vörös pólóját. Mivel nem a ruhadarabnak szándékoztam elrebegni egy köszönömöt, és meghívni valamire, hálám jeléül, hogy megmentett, így feljebb csúsztattam a tekintetemet, alaposan megvizsgálva az illetőt. Széles vállak, hófehér bőr, vastag, mégis kecses vágású nyak, férfias, duzzadt ajkak, és végül két gyönyörű, sötét szempár, amiket egy-egy tincs ölelt körbe két oldalról. A tekintete szinte vonzotta az enyémeket, egyenesen örvényként húzott egyre mélyebbre. Azonban ebben a két csodálatosan szép pontban csak a saját tekintetemet láthattam viszont, mintha csak egy sötétebb árnyalatú tükör lenne. Az íriszeiben nem volt semmi érzelem, nem csillogott, mintha elveszette volna mindenét, ami valaha is volt neki. Az a két gyöngyszem egyenesen bekebelezte a tudatomat, nem tudtam parancsolni a gondolataimnak.

A fantáziám szárnyra kelt, és csak kicsi kellett volna hozzá, hogy megkérdezzem: te most egy görög mitológiai filmből léptél ki, mint a megmentőm, vagy esetleg tényleg meghaltam, és te vagy a szomorúság angyala, aki ezután örökké velem lesz? Már a számat is kinyitottam a kérdéshez, azonban hangom nem volt, csupán tátogtam rá, mint a partra vetett hal. Teljesen lenyűgözött a kinézete, egyszerűen a tökéletes jelzőnél nem tudtam rá jobbat mondani.

A férfi végül kezeire támaszkodva letornázta magát rólam, bizonyára megunta a rajtam való pihengetést. A levegő újra megtöltötte tüdőm, és csak most tűnt fel, hogy eddig alig kaptam valami kis oxigént. Ahogy az álmomból kilépő uraság meglátta, ahogy a mellkasom emelkedik, azonnal odatapadt a tekintete, de nem feltűnően, valószínűleg csak én vettem észre. A fejét is egy kicsit megdöntötte, én pedig visszanéztem rá. Egyszerűen annyira tökéletesnek tűnt, utánozhatatlannak – hiába bámulta ő is a melleimet, mint sok más férfi.

Ahogy rám nézett, semmi nem tükröződött róla, az arcmimikája is higgadt maradt, semmi nem változott. Mintha jégből lenne - ötlött fel bennem. Végül felnézett, majd az alkarjára támaszkodva megemelte magát, hogy lekászálódjon rólam. Bár őszintén, még maradhatott volna – gondolom, hogy a színem egy főtt rákéra hasonlított, így újra csak erőszakosan lecsuktam a szemeimet.

Valami csiklandós hozzáért a melleimhez, mire a szemeim kipattantak, és kicsi kellett volna, hogy elsikítsam magam. Félve a fiúra emeltem a tekintetem, akinek a hosszú, egy bőrdarabbal összekötött, hollófekete haja omlott előre a válla felett, és az súrolta a mellkasomat. Annyira csábító volt, késztetést éreztem arra, hogy megérintsem, de az nem mertem megtenni.

De ez az általam gondosan összekovácsolt illúzió róla szilánkonként tört darabokra, mintha valami kényes porcelánkészlet lett volna. A varázs csak addig tartott, amíg meg nem szólalt.

- Idióta. Legalább a lámpát figyelnéd… – Egy mozdulattal felállt rólam, zsebre vágta a kezeit, és elindult egy teljesen másik irányba.

Én meg ott maradtam a földön, és csodálkozva néztem utána. Még meg sem köszönhettem...

Elég nehezen felálltam, majd ezzel a körülöttem lévő tömeg is oszolni kezdett. Ez annyira furcsa volt. Valaki másra is úgy tekintettem, mint férfi, és nem csak egy „jóképű idegent" láttam benne, akit soha nem szólítanék le. Valahogy úgy láttam őt, mint férfi, de még közel sem szerettem bele. Még mindig Naruto… Naruto…

Ez a név visszakényszerített a valóságba, arra a kegyetlen tényre, hogy akiért küzdöttem, nincs többé. A sírás újra a hatalmába akart keríteni, már nemcsak a csalódás miatt, de a félelem is befészkelte magát a szívembe. Csak most fogtam fel, hogy majdnem meghaltam. Mi lett volna, ha az a férfi nem jön? Költői kérdés, természetesen már alulról szagolnám az ibolyát.

Megint hülyeséget csináltam, és megint Naruto miatt. Miért nem tudom elengedni? Annyit szenvedtem miatta, az összes baklövésem, büntetésem, amit a gimnáziumba is kaptam, mind Naruto miatt volt. Valahogy fel akartam hívni magamra a figyelmét, és persze mindig bajba kevertem magam, hiába voltam kiváló tanuló.

Igazából nem Naruto hibája, csak kell egy bűnbak, akit magam helyett vádolhatok. Hátha meg tudom gyűlölni, végleg elfelejtkezni róla. Már megint kínoznak ezek a gondolatok, a hatalmukba kerítenek, csapdába ejtenek, és börtönbe zárnak. A hideg futkos ettől az érzéstől a hátamon. A szívem is összefacsarodik, ahogy szőkék gerlepárjára gondolok. Talán féltékeny lennék? Magam sem tudom. Le kell mondanom róla, de képtelen vagyok rá.

Észre sem vettem, a könnyeim megint eleredtek, és záporként hulltak a betonra, ahol még az előbb feküdtem. A fejem megráztam, így mind a könnycseppek, mind a hajam összevissza szálldostak. A kardigánom ujjával megtöröltem az arcom, majd futni kezdtem az utcán. Sokan megbámultak, de nem érdekelt. Csak találkozni akartam Sakurával, és egy tea kíséretében megbeszélni a gondjaimat.

Temari-san ruhakölcsönzője nem volt messze az úttesttől, alig telt öt percbe, mire futva elértem azt. Nem csalódtam, a barátnőm már ott állt az ajtó előtt. A körmeivel az üvegen kopogva, lábaival ütemesen dobolva nézett szét az utcán, látszott, hogy várt valakire. Sejtésem szerint engem, és ez be is igazolódott, miután rám emelte haragos, zöld szemeit. Nyeltem egy nagyot, mikor közeledtem felé. Amint Sakura meglátta az arcom, a tekintete is meglágyult, majd bizonytalanul méregetni kezdett.

- Hinata, mi történt? – kérdezte.

Odajött elém, és megfogta a kezeimet, ezzel jelezve, hogy bármit csináltam, ő mellettem van. Nem hiába nevezem a legjobb barátnőmnek.

- Majd elmondom, csak először nézzünk szét a ruhák között – erőltettem az arcomra egy műmosolyt, majd a csuklójánál megragadva berángattam a menyecskét az üzletbe. – Ohayo, Temari-san! – köszöntem a volt osztálytáramnak, mikor beértünk az előtérbe.

- Hinata – biccentett, miközben pár menyasszonyi ruhát cipelt a kezében.

Az üzlet gyönyörű szép volt. A fal pasztellsárga, azon pedig tömérdek kép volt, amin azok a nők voltak, akik innen kölcsönözték a ruhákat. A bejárattal szemben egy rakat ruha volt, azok mellett pedig pár próbafülke, amiket egy-egy mogyoróbarna függöny takart, rajtuk a szalon logójával. És akkor megláttam őt. Nem, nem a szőkét, hanem a hosszú, fekete hajú srácot.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy a barátném látta az arcom, amikor arra a férfira néztem. Pirulva elkaptam róla a tekintetem. Pirulva? Mi van? Zavaromban inkább a ruhákat kezdtem fixírozni, és meg is indultam feléjük. Nem bámészkodni vagyok itt, hanem ruhát keresni Sakura esküvőjére. Annak a pasinak biztos van felesége vagy menyasszonya, barátnője. Tuti, hogy neki keresne valami ruhát a meglepetésesküvőjükre. Igen, biztos vagyok benne, és ezért nincsen itt a lány. Milyen kedves férfi – bár, velem nem volt az.

Szóval álmodozás félretéve, kezdjünk ruhát keresni. Megálltam a sor közepén, és egyesével néztem végig azokat a remekműveket. Mind meseszép volt, úgy felpróbáltam volna néhányat. De hát ez egyelőre lehetetlen a számomra, hiszen még barátom sincs. Egyszerűen nem bírtam abbahagyni, csak néztem, elemeztem őket, elképzeltem, hogy melyik hogy állna Sakurán. Annyira elmélyültem a kutakodásban, hogy csak a barátnőm hangja tudott feléleszteni. A fejemet felkaptam, majd ráemeltem a tekintetem, de nem volt egyedül. Az férfi volt mellette, aki megmentett, vagyis az én hősöm. Na, jó, Hinata, fogd vissza magad, de gyorsan!

- Hinata, ezt a ruhát nézd! – kiabálta Sakura, miközben a kezeivel hadonászott. – Ezt a sógorom találta – tette hozzá.

A mellette lévő férfi csak mogorván nézett a rózsaszínre a megnevezés miatt. Lehet, hogy nem is olyan, mint ahogy én elképzeltem. Várjunk csak, Sakura mit mondott? A sógora? Mi a szösz, szóval ez a srác Sasuke tesója? Na, ne, én meg azt gondoltam, hogy a barátnőjének szervez meglepetésesküvőt!

Kikaptam azt a ruhát a többi közül, ami nekem nagyon tetszett, majd odavittem Sakurának. Mikor barátnőm megnézte, egyszerűen kiesett a kezéből a másik, és rögtön azért nyúlt, amelyik nálam volt. A férfi az utolsó pillanatban kapta el az ekrüszínű menyasszonyi ruhát, majd mielőtt még visszaegyenesedett volna, úgy nézett fel rám átható, fekete szemivel. Úgy éreztem, mintha a vesémbe látna, csak nagy nehezen tudtam levenni róla a szemeimet. Megint csak tűzvörös lettem, mire Sakura mindent tudóan mosolygott felém.

Igazából a pasinak nem sok ízlése lehetett ehhez, hiszen a sárgába hajló, tört fehér nem illet Sakura halványrózsaszín hajához. Amúgy pedig nagyon csinos volt. A mellrészénél pár kisebb kő díszítette, a ruha magas derekú volt, majd onnantól A alakban hullott alá a szaténanyag. Szép volt, de nem Sakurára. Ez inkább egy sötéthajú, fehérbőrű egyénnek állt volna jól.

Amíg én a másik ruhát elemeztem, addig a barátnőm döntésre jutott. Az általam választott fehér csodával már Temarit kereste, hogy ő ezt most azonnal meg fogja venni. Na, igen, próba nélkül. Hála az égnek, csak húsz percig kellett győzködnöm a sógorával – akivel még egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz –, hogy először próbálja meg, mert lehet, hogy nem is jó rá. Végül nagy duzzogva Temari-san kíséretével bevonult az egyik próbafülkébe.

Ketten maradtunk az üzlethelyiségben, mégsem szóltunk egymáshoz. Éppen csak rásandítottam a megmentőmre, aki csukott szemmel, maga előtt összefont karokkal támasztotta a falat. Amikor megérezte a pillantásom, csak sunyin elmosolyodott, én meg elkaptam róla a tekintetem. Mi ennyire vicces? Ki ez a férfi? Talán valami híresség, esetleg valami extra jóképű szökött ninja, vagy mi a fene? Férfias, erős, de dallamos baritonja rángatott vissza a valóságba, és nekem csak most tűnt fel, hogy a szemeim megint rajta állapodtak meg.

- Mi a neved? – kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen.

- Hinata Hyuuga – válaszoltam, kivételesen dadogás nélkül. – És a tiéd?

- Itachi… Itachi Uchiha. – A hangjából csak úgy csöpögött a gúny, nem értem, hogy minek.

Nagy levegőt vettem, lenyeltem a békát, hogy lekezel, de úgysem fogok vele többet találkozni, maximum az esküvőn. Végül arra jutottam, hogy „behódolok" neki.

- Üdvözöllek, Itachi-san – mondtam halkan, majd felé nyújtottam a kezem.

Nem tett semmit, csak megvetően ránézett a kezemre. Megértettem. Ő nem fog velem lepacsizni, nem „alacsonyodik" le a szintemre. Már az első pillanattól fogva egy olyan felsőbbrendűséget sugárzott a jelleme, sokkal érettebbnek, jegesebbnek láttam, mint eddig bárkit. A kezem visszaesett a testem mellé, elfogadtam a visszautasítást. Minek próbálkozzam tovább, semmi értelme. „Ha egy Uchiha azt mondja, hogy nem, az nem" – hallottam meg Sakura egy mondatát a fejemben, amit pár éve említett meg nekem.

A fejemet lehajtottam, bántott a dolog, erre a napra ennyi elég. Legszívesebben elfutottam volna, már így is alig bírtam tartani magamat. Ez a férfi mégsem olyan tökéletes, mint fél órával ezelőtt gondoltam. Szép álom, az illúzió végleg eltűnt a számomra. „Egy könyvet ne a borítójáról ítélj meg." – Ez jutott erről a szituációról az eszembe. Hogy mennyire igaz ez a mondás…

Borús gondolataimnak egy mennyasszonyi ruhában lévő rózsaszín ciklon vetett véget, aki sikítozva a nyakamba ugrott, ezzel ledöntve engem is a lábamról. Sakura sógora húzta le rólam a lányt, majd kezet nyújtott nekem, de én nem fogadtam el. Minek is? Az előbb még irtózott tőlem, fel tudok én állni magam is, nem kell a segítsége! Persze barátnőmtől még kaptam egy furcsa pillantást, majd elkezdte bemutatni a ruháját néhány póz segítségével.

Amint fel tudtam tornázni magam függőlegesbe, azonnal végignéztem Sakurán. Elállt a lélegzetem, annyira jól állt neki ez a ruha, még a furcsa beállások ellenére is. Lapockáig érő haja szétterült a vállain és a hátán, ezzel egyfajta keretet adva a ruhának. A mellrészén csipkeminta volt rávarrva a fehér anyagra, ami szépen cikázott le a derekáig. Elöl csak a térdéig ért, így a formás lábai sem voltak takarásban, míg hátul a ruha a földet söpörte, sűrű fodrai pedig aláomlottak. Gyönyörű volt rajta, az egyszer biztos. Sakura le sem akarta venni, de végül Temari-san és a sógora leparancsolták róla a ruhát.

Miután ismét kijött, ezúttal normális ruhában, Itachi még elprédikálta a szokásos monológot „Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? Ne nézzük meg máshol?" címmel, majd Sakura fittyet hányva rá, rohant is a kasszához. Szerintem a férfinek ez a húzás megsértette a becsületét, így még elkaptam egy gúnyosabb, de annál halkabb mondatát.

- Ha azt akarod, hogy egész éjszaka az öcsém a lábadat tapizza, nekem megfelel, a te döntésed. - Csak halkan sóhajtottam a kijelentésére, majd bevárva a többieket, kimentünk az utcára.

Itachi-san ott hagyott minket, arra hivatkozva, hogy még be kell mennie dolgozni. Szerintem csak nem volt hangulata a további társalgáshoz velünk. Így maradtam kettesben Sakurával, és már az első pillantásából tudtam, nem úszom meg vallatás nélkül. Mindig mondtam neki, hogy inkább legyen rendőr, mint műkörmös, de nem hallgatott rám.

- Szóval, dalolj madárka, miért voltál annyira letört? Mi történt miután, elmentél a Starbucksból? Mi az a kékes púp a fejeden? És honnan ismered Ita-Itát?

Egyszerre ennyi kérdés kicsit megrettentő volt, majd töviről hegyire elmeséltem Sakurának az átjavított történetet. Persze a Narutós résznél nagyon tartanom kellett magam, hogy ne kezdjek el sírni. Kis kihagyásokkal szinte mindent elmeséltem neki.

- Ezek szerint a jósnő azt mondta, hogy az igazi alá fogsz feküdni? – elemezte a beszámolom első részletét, mire csak bólintottam. – És akkor, amikor Itachi megmentett, hogy érkeztetek a járdára, ki volt felül? – célozgatott, de nekem így is leesett.

- Itachi-san volt felül, én meg alatta – suttogtam.

Csak hümmögött párat, miközben hosszú porcelánkörmeivel az állát simogatta, nagyon töprenghetett. Így telt pár perc, majd eszelősen megszólalt.

- És hogyhogy nem ájultál el a közelében? – kérdezte fennhangon, mire éreztem, hogy újra az arcomba tódul a létező összes vér, ami a testemben van.

- Nem… nem tudom, akkor… akkor nem ez a do… dolog foglalkoz… foglalkoztatott – mondtam lesütött szemmel – és dadogva –, mire Sakura megint csak kuncogni kezdett.

- Remek, szóval a sógorom jó hatással van rád – mondta ördögi vigyorral a képén. – És akkor most Naruto? – kérdezett rá.

A név hallatán a szívem összefacsarodott. Ez teljesen kiment a fejemből, amikor az üzletben voltunk, és már most is kezdtem megfeledkezni erről a részről.

- Inóval sétált kézen fogva a kerületben – mondtam még szomorúbban, mire barátnőm csak hátba vert.

- A folt a fejeden? Azt kihagytad – terelte a témát, látta, hogy kellemetlen a számomra.

Na, erre megállt a tudomány. Mit mondhattam volna? „Visszafelé a jósnőtől a kocsma egyik ablakán kiesett egy szőke srác, én elfutottam, de egy szadistaképű elkapott, és majdnem megerőszakolt. Aztán jött a hősöm, aki két mondattal le is rendezte a dolgot, majd összefejeltem vele, és végül elfutottam előlük." Áh, veszett ügy, Sakura körberöhögne, ha egy ilyen monológgal állnék elő.

- Reggel lefejeltem a falat – mondtam ki az első dolgot, mire barátnőm csak jót kuncogott.

- Oké, szóval ennyi minden történt? – bökte ki végül, mire én bólintottam.

Jó érzés volt vele megbeszélni a dolgokat, még ha tea nem is volt. Annyira megnyugtatott vele, és csak most tűnt fel, hogy már a lakásom bejárati ajtajánál ácsingózunk. Sakura várakozóan rám nézett, s nekem is leesett, hogy mire vár. A táskámból előkapva a kulcsomat, kinyitottam az ajtót, s betessékeltem a mellettem lévő hölgyikét. Barátnőm azzal a lendülettel, és fittyet hányt az illemre, egyszerűen bement a szobámba, és felakasztotta az egyik szekrényre a ruháját. Pár másodperc múlva észbe kaptam, majd kérdőre vontam.

- Miért jöttünk hozzám? – kérdeztem.

- Azért, mert a kedves vőlegényem bármire képes lenne, hogy a ruhát megláthassa. Itachihoz nem vihettem volna, hiszen, amilyen a drágám, képes lett volna betörni hozzá. – Kiabálta ki a hálószobámból, mire én is utána indultam, biztos voltam benne, hogy nem csak a ruháját rakta be.

- És miért nem láthatja? – értem be a szobámba.

Mikor megláttam, Sakurát a szekrényembe beleájulva, és úgy, hogy csak a hátsó fele lógott ki onnan. Már nem is csodálkoztam a barátnőmön. Mikor közelebbről meghallotta a hangom, azonnal felkapta a fejét, de még mindig a gönceimet túrta.

- Balszerencse – fordult felém, és a szemeivel úgy nézett rám, mint aki menten meg akar gyilkolni. - Jelenleg is öt fogadásom van függőben, nem szeretnék veszíteni. Amúgy mit veszel fel az esküvőre? Nincs is semmilyen koktélruhád! – A gyilkolási vágya elmúlt, de a kíváncsisága támadt fel helyette. Akkor már inkább a kisszikét a mancsába!

- Rendben nem szóltam egy szót sem! – Erre felvidult az arca, majd a szekrényemet magára hagyva, bejárati ajtóhoz lépkedett. – Ruhát pedig holnap szeretnék vásárolni – tettem hozzá.

Mosolyogva rám tekintett, majd még a válla felett visszaszólt.

- Hinata, még valami. Naruto soha nem volt a tiéd, ne érezd magad rosszul miatta – mondta kissé szomorkásabban, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Csak egy dolog jutott az eszembe: igaza van…


End file.
